Finally!
by Arminia
Summary: A sick Greg, Morgan and Hodges tell about their weekend.


**A/N: My first CSI One-Shot on here! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Sneezes and coughs filled the break room along with groans as three co-workers rested their foreheads against the cool table.

"What happened to you guys?" Nick asked once he walked into the break room with Sara and Finn.

"It's all Sanders fault." Mumbled Hodges, not taking his forehead off the table.

Greg slowly lifted his head and glared at the lab tech, "You're the one who kept stealing my drinks _David_."

"Then maybe you should have stopped me since you obviously knew that you were getting sick, _Greg_."

"Both of you, shut up!" Groaned Morgan, her blonde hair pulled into a messy ponytail and her face empty of any makeup.

"Morgan, you wouldn't even be sick right now if you didn't lay one on Greg!" Pointed out Hodges, lifting his head to send them a smirk when he noticed their already flushed faces get more pink.

"Wait a minute, you kissed Greg?" Nick turned to Morgan, a smirk forming on his own lips.

"I-Uh..that's none of your business!"

"Sounds like you guys had a fun weekend." Sara said, her voice filled with sarcasm as she laughed.

"I'd like to hear what happened." Finn grinned at them, happy to hear that Morgan and Greg finally kissed.

"Well…" Greg trailed off, all three of them thinking of their Saturday night.

"_Dude, maybe you should lay off the drinks." Greg told an already tipsy David Hodges._

"_No way! I haven't had a decent night of drinking since our last man date!"_

_Greg rolled his eyes as Hodges finished yet another drink, "Still calling us hanging out 'man dates'?" _

"_Of course, what else would I call them?" He told Greg, looking confused._

"_Uh how about...hanging out?" Greg said sarcastically, taking a sip of his own drink._

"_Too boring. Saying man date is so much easier! Hey are you going to finish that?" Hodges asked Greg licking his lips staring at Greg's drink as if it was water he hadn't had in days._

"_It's my drink!" _

"_So? What are you, savoring the taste? Give me that!" Hodges reached over and snatched the drink out of Greg's hand._

"_Wait David, I don't want you to get-" He cut off as Hodges quickly downed what was left in the glass, "Sick.." Greg finished, sighing and waving to the bartender to bring them more drinks. _

"_Why would I get sick?" Hodges asked slowly, as if testing the words._

"_I've been coughing and sneezing all day...I figure I'm getting sick so I didn't want to take the chance of you getting it too.." _

_Hodges scoffed, "Too late for that now." _

"'_Cause you stole my drink!"_

"_Greg? Hodges?" Greg's head snapped up to see Morgan standing there, beautiful as ever. _

"_Morgaaaaaan!" _

"_Are you..drunk Hodges?" Morgan asked, smiling as she tried not to laugh at her friend who was staring at his shirt pouting wiping at a spot he spilled some of his drink on. _

"_Dude, really?" Greg grabbed a napkin and handed it to Hodges who mumbled a 'thank you' and continued to rub at his shirt with the napkin, but kept missing the spot he was meaning to wipe. _

"_What are you guys doing here?" Morgan asked them, now laughing a little._

"_We're on a man date!" Shouted Hodges._

_Morgan looked at Greg confused, raising an eyebrow at him. "N-Not a real date! We use to come here every Saturday and just hang out."_

"_I didn't know you two were that great of friends. Actually, I thought you kind of hated each other." _

"_Are you kidding?! Greg is one of my best friends!" Hodges told Morgan, throwing his arm around Greg's shoulders who was blushing slightly._

"_Well isn't that cute." Morgan joked. "Mind if I join you guys?" _

"_Not at all!" _

_Greg once again rolled his eyes at his friend, "Join the party, Brody!" _

_Morgan laughed and slid into the bar stool on the other side of Greg._

_An hour later and Hodges was officially drunk, he had not only drank his own drinks, but kept stealing Greg's no matter how many times Greg pointed out that he'd probably get sick. Finally, Morgan told Greg they should call it a night when Hodges kept almost falling off the stool and landing face first on the floor or the bar. _

"_I should probably take him to my place, he can sleep it off on my couch." Greg said he threw one of Hodges arms around him and Morgan did the same._

"_Good idea." She said, grunting when Hodges suddenly put all his weight on her._

_Eventually, they got him into Greg's car. _

"_Any chance you could drive me home?" Morgan asked, "I actually took a cab here."_

"_No problem." Greg told her with a grin, not noticing that her cheeks turned a shade of pink._

_Once Greg started driving to Morgan's apartment, the car was silent but neither of them minded even Hodges in the back seat who had taken to entertaining himself with the raindrops that now started to fall as they rolled down the window. _

"_I'll walk you." Greg said as they pulled up to her apartment complex. _

"_You don't have to." _

"_I wouldn't be a gentleman if I didn't." Throwing her a grin, he got out of the now turned off car and took the keys not wanting to leave them in the car with Hodges. _

_Morgan rolled her eyes at him but was smiling as they walked inside and up to her apartment. _

"_Sorry that I'm leaving you to deal with Hodges." Morgan said once they reached her door. _

"_Not the first time I've done it, I'll be fine." He said, waving off her apology. _

"_Goodnight Greg." _

"'_Night Morgan." Greg gave her a smile and turned to walk away when Morgan grabbed onto his wrist._

_Greg looked at her confused and was about to say something when Morgan pressed her lips against his. Stunned, Greg stood there frozen for a bit before he finally responded. Greg's hand slid to her waist as Morgan's hand went to the back of his neck, pulling the other closer to eachother. _

_Slowly, they both pulled away but didn't let go of each other. "I've been wanting to do that since the first day I saw you." Greg told her grinning._

"_Really?" _

"_Oh yeah." Morgan laughed a little smiling against Greg's lips as he kissed her again. _

"_You should probably get back to Hodges." Morgan reminded him._

_Greg groaned and reluctantly let go of Morgan. _

"_I'll call you tomorrow." He told Morgan, kissing her cheek as he went to walk away._

"_Have fun!" Morgan teased before entering her apartment, laughing when Greg groaned again._

_When Greg finally slid back into the drivers seat of the car, he turned to see Hodges staring at him smirking. _

"_Took you guys long enough." _

"_W-What..how do you know?!" Greg stuttered, confused._

"_Ha! Knew it!" _

"_Hodges!" _

"Well..what do we have here?" Nick said in a teasing tone as he looked at the red in the face Morgan and Greg.

"I agree with Hodges, took you guys long enough!" Finn said, giving each of them a quick pat on the back

"Finn!"

"So..when's the wedding?" Teased Sara, all three of them, even Hodges laughing when Greg and Morgan's mouths dropped open.

"So now all three of you are sick?" Everyone's heads snapped up to see Russell standing in the doorway to the break room, looking down at a file in his hand.

"You heard all that?!" Greg asked, covering his mouth as he coughed.

"'Course I did. Congratulations you two." He told them before walking back out of the break room.

"I'm going back to work." Mumbled Greg as he rolled his eyes at his grinned co-workers.

"Me too!" Morgan quickly stood up and followed after Greg, ignoring the teasing remarks as they left.

"We still on for-" Greg handed Morgan a tissue as she sneezed, "the weekend?" He finished.

"Yeah, can't wait."

"Awesome!" Not caring if anyone was watching them, Greg quickly kissed Morgan.

**A/N: Review and tell me what you think :) **

**It was kind of quickly written so sorry if it wasn't the best :o**


End file.
